rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends Meet
This is the 6th chapter of Yu-gi-oh legends unite! Transcript In the deep depths of some unknown planet, everyone who was engulfed by the mysterious light appears to be unconscious. After a brief moment of silence, followed by a light breeze, the ancient pharaoh was the first to awaken. His vision began to clear and he looks around. Atem: Where... are we? Domino Plaza? How did I wind up here? (He turns his head to his right and sees his friends and rival out cold) Atem: Kaiba? Joey? What happened? (A memory sparked within the Pharaoh's head) Atem: That's right. During the duel, our monsters battled and that's when that light swallowed us. (Atem looks to his left and sees Jaden and Yusei, along with faces that are unfamiliar to him) Atem: Jaden? And Yusei? How'd they end up here? (Atem looks to see Yugi, Atem walks over to wake him up) Atem: Yugi! Yugi, wake up! Yugi: A-Atem? What happened? Atem: I don't know have a clue, but if we're to find out, we need to wake everyone else. Yugi: Wait, there are others here? Atem: Yes. Jaden and Yusei are here as well, along with some faces I have not seen before. Yugi: Alright. You go and wake Kaiba. I'll get Joey and the others. Atem: Right. (Atem walks over to Kaiba, to wake him up) Atem: Kaiba, wake up. (Kaiba opens his eyes, and slaps Atem's hand) Kaiba: I don't need your pity, Pharaoh! I was steps away from victory! Atem: Say all you want, Kaiba, but I think that light may have canceled our duel. Kaiba: You lie! (Mobuka softy moans Kaiba came over) Kaiba: Mobuka! Mobuka: Seto? Kaiba: I want to apologize for the way I acted. The Pharaoh's right. You are important to me, more than anything. Even when Pegasus held you captive and Noah used you as a shield, I always did everything in my power to get you back. No title is more important than my brother. (Mobuka hugs Kaiba) Mobuka: Seto... Thank you. Atem: Yugi, Is everyone okay? Yugi: Yeah. (Joey yawns) Joey: Man that light, was no joke! Tristian: You're telling me. I almost went blind. Atem: Joey, Tristan, It's probably best to wake everyone else. Joey: Wait, we're not the only ones here? Kaiba: Does it look like we're alone here? (Everyone sees, The GX cast, 5D’s cast, ZEXAL casts and the ARC-V casts) Yugi: We should wake them up (Everyone goes to wake them up) Yugi: Hey. Jaden, wake up! (Jaden opens his eyes) Jaden: Huh? Yugi? Atem: I'm glad to see that you aren't hurt. (Jaden gets shocked, To see Yugi and Atem) Jaden: AH! Two Yugis!? Atem: Do not be scared. Allow me to explain this to you. I am Atem, an ancient pharaoh that has lived 5,000 years ago. Jaden: No way! You're the legendary Pharaoh? Awesome! Yugi: I thought that way too when I first met him. Anyway, we should wake Yusei Jaden: Whoa, Yusei's here too? (Jaden's answer came when he saw Yusei coming to) Yusei: Yugi? Jaden? Jaden: Good to see you again, buddy. (Jaden helps Yusei to his feet) Yusei: Thanks, but where are we? Atem: That's what we would like to know. For now, we should focus on waking the others. Yusei: Yeah. (Yusei, Jaden, Atem, and Yugi walk over to Jack and the others to wake them while Joey and the others wake up the ZEXAL and ARC-V casts) Joey: Hey, kid. You okay? (Yuma opens his eyes to see Joey and is spooked to see him) Yuma: Ah! Who are you!? Joey: Hey, easy, easy, pal. I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler. What's your name? Yuma: Yuma, Yuma Tsukumo. (Joey helps him to his feet) Yuma: We should help wake the others. Joey: Yeah. (Joey and Yuma wake up the ZEXAL cast meanwhile Tristan, Téa, and the Kaiba brothers went over to wake Yuya up) Tristan: Hey, are you alright? (Yuya opens his eyes to see Tristan) Yuya: Yeah, I think so. Mokuba: Can you move? Yuya: If you got the number of that strange light that hit us, yeah. (Tristan helps Yuya to his feet) Téa: Wait, you too? Yuya: Uh-huh. Tristan: So what's your name kid? Yuya: Yuya Sakaki, Dueltainer, at your service! And you are? Tristan: I'm Tristan. This is my friend, Téa. Téa: Nice to meet you. Tristan: Now that the intro's done, we better help your friends. Yuya: Oh, you're right! (After everyone woke up and introduced to one another, they started to ask questions about where they are) Leo: Does anyone have any idea where the heck we are? Atem: No, but I know that we all experienced the same phenomenon. Bronk: What do you mean by that? Yusei: During a critical point in our duels, the area around us began to fluctuate and the point of the colliding attacks created some type of light that brought us here. Yuya: So all this happened during a duel we were in moments ago? Atem: That's pretty much how all this came to be. Kaiba: What game are you playing, Pharaoh? What sort of magic powers this delusion? Atem: If this is a delusion, Kaiba, it is one that we all share. Is it possible that time and space are colliding? Jack: Sherry, Primo, Kalin, all of our allies and enemies from years past. If they have all returned, does this mean...? Carly: I'm here too, Jack. Jack: Carly... (Carly smiles with a blush, happy to see Jack once more. Mizar's mind sparked with a memory) Mizar: Wait a minute. By the look of this terrain, I think I've heard of this place. Shay: You do, Mizar? Mizar: Sort of. I've heard tales of a planet that has been ravaged by war for countless years. And if I recall correctly... Astral: Mizar, if I were to guess, I were to say that we are on the planet known as Zenova. Mizar: Yes, that's right, Astral. Yuya: Wait, so... we're on another plant!? Astral: That is correct, Yuya Sakaki Gong: Gong wants to know who in their right minds would bring us here. (They all start ponder, Then Jack sees something) Jack: I think that flagship above us may have our answer. (They all turn around and see a massive starship capable of carrying an empire. The ship was an arrow-shaped flagship that appears to be made out of futuristic metal and there are lights traveling down to the center like water traveling through pipes. The flagship's height was about as tall as the diameter of the planet Neptune and the top was composed of a full arc circle. Positioned exactly from each other were four small domes separated from and circling around one much larger dome. Then the doors opened and walking down the ramp was a man in black armor. Flanking him are several of the enemies that Yugi and the others have defeated in the past) Crow: I don't like the looks of this! Kaiba: YOU! Your the one responsible for dealing a serve to my company! (The mystery man spoke through his helmet with a voice that sounded similar to Darth Vader) Mysterious Warrior: And if I did? Seto Kaiba? Hassleberry: Don't play dumb! We know what you're after! Vector: You will not get away with this! Shay: Vector's right! Whatever sick plan you came with, it's not happening! So how about you make this easier on yourself and take us all back to where we came from, got it? Mysterious Warrior: Where you came from is why I'm here. Perhaps I haven't made myself clear but I'm getting ahead of myself. (The black warrior removed his mask showing his face, He had tanned skin red eyes, black spiked hair) Shade: We all get acquainted. I am called Shade. I am the Emperor of Zenova. Yusei: Shade... Shade: I can tell from your puzzled faces that you do not know me, and you're right. In fact, I come from none of your worlds. This planet here, Zenova is my home. Kite: So you just brought us to your home planet!? Zane: Just to talk to us!? Sylvio: Look, buddy - I don't really care who you are, so why don't you just send us back home already? Shade: You misunderstand, Sylvio Sawatari. Like I said, where you come from is why I have come here. My home is on the brink of destruction and it's all thanks to that accursed game you cherish so fondly! Yugi: No! You're wrong! Shade: Am I? (Shade places a small device on the ground and it revealed a slideshow of videos to the heroes, Atem and Yugi saw the Great Leviathan devouring on human souls and Duel Monster sprits) Yugi: Pharaoh! look! Atem: That's the Great Leviathan! (The next scene showed Yubel trying to merge the Twelve Dimensions) Jaden: No way! Yubel: I don't believe it! (Next was Yusei's climactic battle against Z-one) Akiza: Yusei, is that...? Yusei: Our battle with Z-one! (Another scene shows Yuma and Shark battling for the fate of three worlds, with Earth moments from total destruction) Shark: No way! Yuma: This can't be real... (The final scene shows Yuya and Yuri's duel, which resulted in Z-ARC's revival. The images disappear) Yuya: So, our battles caused this!? Shade: Yes, but fear not. I have a solution to this problem. Behold! (An enormous energy cannon half the size of the Great Wall of China and the length of a bullet train is revealed) Jack: What is that!? Shade: This is the Titanic Interstellar Matter Eraser cannon. Once my weapon has generated enough duel energy, I will use its power to erase everything that is connected to Duel Monsters, restoring Zenova to its rightful glory! One could say I'm giving history a do-over. Yuma: Get real, Emperor! Shade: What did you say? Yusei: We won't allow you to destroy our homes just for your selfish gains! Jaden: That's right! We beat madmen like you and you'll be no different! Shade: Please, I'm not like that time-traveling fool Paradox. Yugi, Atem, Yusei and Jaden: WHAT!? Yusei: You know Paradox!? Yuma: Uh, I'm lost. Who's Paradox? Astral: Paradox is a duelist from a ruined future, who sought to restore it by eliminating the source of Duel Monsters, which was Maximillion Pegasus. Once Pegasus was gone, our future would be doomed, but Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei banded together and defeated him. Shade: Zenova has existed years before Earth was formed, from the age of dinosaurs, to today. Allow me to provide a demonstration of my power. (Shade summoned a dark orb and destroyed, a rock just like that) Sylvio: Uh-oh. Shade: Scary, isn't it? And I was just using 5% of my power. But I think I'll give you a fighting chance and allow you the honor of dueling me. Win and I'll return you to your homes. Lose and my plan proceeds. So, who's it going to be? (the five main heroes, look at one other, and nod) Atem: I have just one thing to say to you, Emperor: It's time to duel! (Jaden's eyes changed color Jaden: Yeah! Shade, get ready to get your game on! (Yusei's Mark of the Crimson Dragon Head glows on his right forearm) Yusei: Your twisted crusade stops here! Let's rev it up! Astral: Yuma, be careful. Out of all of our foes, This could be our toughest! Yuma: Then let's give it all we got. Your plans will never come true, Shade! Why? Because I am feeling the flow! (Yuma placed his Duel Gazer on, then placed his duel disk on) Yuya: I hope you're in the mood for a good performance, Emperor. So what do you say we swing into action? (Yuya placed his duel disk, As he glared at the dark emperor) Akiza: I hope they can win this, for all our sakes. Zuzu: They will, Akiza. They have to, or this is the end. (Before they could begin, they hear a Duel Runner engine approaching.) Mokuba: What's that sound? Crow: I know that sound anywhere. (They turn their heads and see the Delta Eagle approaching fast) Zuzu: A Duel Runner!? Shay: Yeah, but that's not one I've seen before. Yusei: Wait, I think I know that Duel Runner. And if I'm correct. (The Delta Eagle skids to a halt between both sides. The rider dismounts the Runner. He eyes Yusei and takes off his helmet) Vizor: Long time no see, Yusei. Yusei: Vizor!? Crow: You're alive! Shade: As I suspected. That mage sent you here, didn't he? Vizor: That's right, he did! And I will not let you have your way! Shade: I was hoping I'd battle the Legends there, but if that's what you want, then I'll just have to duel you instead, Bruno. I hope you will provide a challenge. Vizor: I plan to give you more than a challenge. Shade: We'll see about that. I shall now activate the Action Field Spell: Crossover! Female AI: Generating Action Field: Crossover. Vizor: Whoa! What's going on!? Shade: Consider this a change of scenery - something I picked up from the Pendulum Dimension. Declan: Who gave you that card, Shade!? Kaiba: I'll wager he stole it using a special program from your company! Shade: Stole? I would never steal, Seto Kaiba. I just made some modifications to my Duel Disk. Now I can access any card from any world or time! Joey: You rotten sneak! Luna: Calm down, Joey. I'm sure Vizor can win this. Vizor: Trust me, Luna. I know what I must do. Wish me luck! Shade: Luck? You'll need all the luck you can muster if you ever have a chance at defeating me. Vizor: For the sake of the future, I will defeat you! Vizor and Shade: Let's duel!